Venerable Cede
by Cartoon Shakespeare
Summary: A race of ancient youkai are after Kagome...who can save her? KougaKagome inspired by Dragon's Prey By CiraArana! WARNING LEMON AND NAUGHTY LANGUAGE!
1. The Beginning

**Welcome my faithful readers to another Inuyasha story of mine that involves the pairing KougaKagome! squeal I love this pairing just about as much as I love InuSessy but that's another topic…**

**ATTENTION!!**

**Credit and inspiration for this story goes to CiraArana and her story "Dragon's Prey" on Her original pairing was SessyKags (which is also and awesome coupling) so I asked permission to take ideas from her story and make my own! Her story's a lot better than mine but I still think I did a good job.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it and give me lots O good reviews!**

**Ja Ne!**

**PS - the lines made from (-.-.-.-.) are chapter changes while words between the lines (,--,--,--,--,) are flashbacks.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The sky was cloudy over the crescent moon that floated in the sky. The trees blew softly with a warm breeze and created a serene landscape. In the middle of a clearing was an old dusty abandoned hut, there were two girls quietly sitting outside of their abode for the night trying to ignore the snoring from the boys that had woken them. The talk started about three hours ago and was still going strong. They had gone from Inuyasha's temper to Miroku and Sango's growing relationship, or so Kagome thought. 

"Well Sango-chan, when do you think Miroku will wise up and actually formally ask you to be his wife?" asked Kagome. 

A red tint covered Sango's cheeks, as she looked shocked and disbelieving. "What? Kagome! Do not ask me questions like that. It's never going to happen!" 

"Come on Sango! You've already…you know, done it" she waved her hands in an insinuating gesture and smiled. 

Sango rolled her eyes and replied, "He's too much of a lecher for his own good and thinks I'm only good for sex." 

Now it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes. Ever since she had brought condoms back through with her for Sango and Miroku, they had become like sex machines. The week before she brought them, she noticed that they had been having some very bad sexual tension. She had explained to Sango how and why they were used and not to any of Kagome's surprise, she practically jumped on him the night she gave them to her. 

However, lately Miroku had only been going at Sango. He wasn't even groping Kagome anymore. Maybe he was straightening out his priorities? No one quite knew how Miroku's brain worked. 

_Creak_

The girls looked around at the sound of someone walking across the porch when they were unexpectedly grabbed from behind. 

Kagome screamed as she was thrown to the ground and she reflexively clenched her eyes shut to protect them. Slowly she opened her eyes and came face to face with her attacker. His eyes were bright green and like slits, almost reptilian. His yellow skin also felt scaly and rough like calloused hands. He wore a traditional haori and hakama in a deep green color and a yellow obi to tie it together. It appeared that he had tackled her and pinned to the ground, straddling her waist. He trapped her hands easily above her head and leaned down to her ear. He licked the shell of her ear, breathed hot breaths down her neck, and began to whisper. 

"Aren't you a delectable little virgin? You will be so delicious once I take your innocence and devour you whole. My ancient race will thrive once we take all the virgins in the world and you'll have the honor of being the first" 

Tears began to run down her face as the threatening words scared her to no end. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Sango fought against the hands that held her. The last think she saw before she was thrown into the hut was a snake youkai grabbing Kagome. With a loud thump, she landed into the hut. The boys jumped awake as the door was slammed and locked from the outside. 

"Sango what's going on?!" Miroku exclaimed as she jumped up and began pounding on the door. 

A scream pierced the night. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. 

Inuyasha jumped up from his sleeping place and started to punch and kick the door with all his might. In seconds the flimsy door of the hut blew apart because it wasn't strong enough to hold the power of the hanyou's force. Two snake youkais were thrown to the ground as he and the others rushed out of the hut. 

Their breaths hitched from them at the sight they had taken in. 

There on the ground was a terrified Kagome being held down by a snake youkai they had never seen before. He was bent down holding her wrists with one hand and digging his sharp nails into her hip with the other as he whispered words into her ear. 

Inuyasha eyes began to turn from a golden yellow to a crimson red at the sight of someone touching Kagome against her will. 

Kagome turned her head to see them standing there. Tears were streaming down her face and held a frightened look as her brown eyes met crimson. 

Quicker than any of the group could comprehend, he rushed forward with Tetsusagia and quickly killed Kagome's attacker by detaching the body from its head. The offending creature fell off Kagome and left a huddled miko of the forest floor, whimpering. 

Sango rushed forward to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome…" she whispered next to her. The miko looked up and threw her arms around Sango's neck, crying out her fear. 

Moments of crying went by before they diminished into soft sobs. Sango helped Kagome stand and took her back to the hut with the boys behind them. 

The boys had decided it was best to give Kagome her space, they had no idea what the youkai had said to Kagome but it obviously spooked her enough to cry. This was obviously a sensitive time for males to be around. They were glad that Shippou understood that this was a sensitive moment for Kagome and he stayed with Miroku. 

It took several minutes for Kagome to calm down to a point that she could say anything. Sango decided to approach the topic lightly. 

"You're ok Kagome, but what did the youkai say to make you so upset?" 

"V-virgins…" she muttered. 

Sango and the others raised their eyebrows before her friend slowly began talking to her. 

"What about them Kagome? What about virgins?" she asked 

"H-he said they were ancient snake youkai that want virgins to to…" she paused to begin crying again but stopped herself. 

Sango hugged her as the girl continued. 

"They want to eat them in order to gain power to raise their empire from the underground caverns..." she said quietly. 

Making a mental note, they all took in this information, looking at the fallen girl. 

"Thank you for telling us Kagome, I think it's best you rest now and I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning." 

Kagome nodded her agreement and let out a sigh of exhaustion before falling into a deep sleep. 

They stayed quite for a while to make sure Kagome was indeed asleep. Everyone had been thinking of what Kagome said. Miroku looked the most thoughtful as he spoke. "Well now we know why they attacked" 

Nodding to his pondering, if they were looking for pure virgin women eat, then Kagome was defiantly a target. 

Shippou was very worried for Kagome's safety and well being as he asked an innocent question that turned out to be not so innocent. 

"So how do we help fix mama's problem?" he asked seriously. 

Sango thought for a moment and blushed, while Miroku flashed a lecherous grin. Inuyasha, who hadn't been paying attention, was blissfully staring out of the window and into the foliage of the forest thinking of what would have happened if he hadn't stopped that youkai in time. It made him get goose bumps all over his body. 

Miroku took full advantage of his spacing to say, "I'm sure Inuyasha would be more than happy to help. Isn't that right Inuyasha?" 

Inuyasha turned back to the group. "Huh? What'd you say lecher?" he said with wonder. 

Shippou smiled and said, "Miroku suggest that you help Kagome with her uh...what she call it…oh yeah…her virgin' problem. So what do you say Inuyasha, will you help her?" 

Inuyasha spluttered. Shippou was so oblivious that he had no idea what he was asking of him. 

_They want me to do WHAT!??!_

He blushed and looked to the monk with disbelieving eyes and saw the monk's hentai grin. 

"NO! ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?!" 

The three in the hut were shocked that he would refuse to help out his friend with this problem. Especially one of this type of magnitude, Kagome's life was in danger and they knew how to fix it. Sango's thoughts became bitter. 

_I bet he just doesn't want to do it because of Kikyou…oh poor Kagome…_

However, Miroku's were more lecherous in nature. 

_What man would turn down an opportunity like this one?_

Shippou looked saddened. 

_Inuyasha's supposed to protect mama why won't he help?!_

All thoughts were stopped as they all heard a moan as Kagome stirred in Sango's lap and opened her eyes slowly. 

"Inuyasha?" she asked sleepily, "What's wrong?" 

The others inwardly smiled. Kagome was always thinking about others before she thought of herself. However Inuyasha felt far from ok, what the team had just suggested was impossible! 

"How dare you even suggest I would do that with Kagome?! It's gross! I'll never do that with her! EVER!!" 

Kagome looked to her best friend. "What's he talking about Sango?" 

Sango blushed, "We were trying to get you out of being eaten…" 

Kagome smiled. 

_Well that's ok…why's he going all mental about it?_

"I see, what were your guys's ideas?" 

Inuyasha somehow felt it appropriate to enter into the conversation 

"Oh nothing just the fact that the team suggest that I FUCK you is all!!" he fumed 

Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed to a deep tomato red. 

"Why would you guys suggest something like that!?" she asked skeptically. 

Sango pulled her sister close into her lap. "Listen Kagome, you said that the snake youkai were looking for virgins, right?" Kagome nodded as Sango continued, "Well as much as I'm reluctant to say, the only way to protect you from that kind of attack would be for you to lose your virginity. Now I know that in your time it is looked down upon but this is to save your life, and well since we thought Inuyasha had feelings for you that he would make a good mate for you…" 

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha interrupted but a swift hard hit to the head by Miroku's staff silenced him. 

Kagome blushed but soon after frowned, "And he doesn't want to help…" 

Sango shook her head as Kagome settled back into her. 

"I guess I'm not surprised, he has his precious Kikyou to think about" Kagome said with sadness and some venom. 

Inuyasha's face slacked into a sad stare and opened his mouth to say something 

"I'm tired Sango…I think I'm going to go back to sleep" she said quickly lying back against Sango's shoulder and closing her eyes. 

Soon she fell asleep and Sango threw Inuyasha a glare so nasty he flinched. They were all silent for the rest of the night before they slept. 


	2. Retrieving a Mate

The next morning was quiet. Sango, Miroku and Shippou sat inside the hut with Kagome while Inuyasha, who had left the hut last night, sat in the tree and refused to return all morning. No one seemed to have anything to say to Kagome, who looked pale and sickly, as she worried about her life and the situation she was in. 

She was being targeted by snake youkai and the only way to save her own life was to loose her virginity, but she didn't want it to be just anybody. She wanted it to be someone who would at least had some feelings for her and since there was a possibility that she could get pregnant; she wanted someone who would care for both of them. 

Kagome sighed as all these things went through her passing thoughts. 

_I don't believe this, why does this have to happen to me? Inuyasha doesn't care enough for me to help, and I don't want him to, the JERK! I don't know who's going to help me…no one loves me enough to care if I live or die…_

Tears started to form in her eyes but she held them back before standing. 

"I'm going to go to the hot springs…Sango will you please go with me?" she asked. 

Sango stood. "Of course Kagome-chan" 

Kagome grabbed all her bath supplies and the two left the hut only to be stopped by Inuyasha as they neared the edge of the clearing. 

"Where the hell do you think your going!?" he asked 

Kagome scowled, "Sango and I are going to take a bath" she said with determination in her voice. 

She walked past him only to be stopped again and pushed back slightly. Sango stepped in front of Kagome defensively as he continued to make an ass of himself. 

"Oh no your not, you're still being hunted! You're not going anywhere!" he said sternly. 

Kagome looked to the ground and the tears formed back into her eyes. Sango scowled at the hanyou. 

"No, Inuyasha. She and I are going to the hot springs whether you like it or not! Need I remind you that because you won't help her, she's in danger! So I'm goin with her to at least ensure I can do what I can!" she half yelled placing her arm around Kagome's shoulders. 

Inuyasha's face slacked as he frowned before Sango pushed Inuyasha to the side and dragged a crying Kagome to the hot springs. 

Sango did the best she could to comfort her crying friend beside her. When they reached the hot springs, they undressed and got in with Sango was still comforting her crying friend. 

"Kagome please don't cry, he's a jerk we all know that." she soothed. 

Kagome cried harder into Sango. It took several minutes for her to calm down enough to be able to speak. 

"I-It's not that…" she said with a heavy heart 

Sango was confused. "Then what is it Kagome?" 

Kagome let silent tears roll down her cheeks as she thought more. "No-No one can every love me, can they?" she asked. 

Sango took in a short breath of surprise. "What?" 

Kagome looked into Sango's face, "I thought Inuyasha was m-my friend, maybe even more, but he shot me down like I was the ugliest thing he had ever seen! Inuyasha knows me more than any other male does and he doesn't even care for me! How can I ask someone to help me when what I need is something too precious to be taken lightly? No one else loves me or cares for me like I need." 

Kagome began crying once again in huge, heaving sobs. Sango hugged her closer and rocked her gently, caressing her sister's dark hair in an attempt to reassure her. Her heart ached for Kagome's misery, and she wished she could do something, anything to help her, but who would love Kagome enough to…. 

Her eyes widened as the thought of a certain person crossed her mind. Sango smiled into Kagome's hair. 

"Yes Kagome they can. In fact I know a certain someone who has already claimed their love for you" she said bringing Kagome's eyes her hers. 

The miko was deeply confused. "Who?" she asked. 

Sango smiled as she decided to play with her friends mind. "Well he's arrogant, cocky, has black hair and calls you his woman every chance he gets." 

Kagome's face took on a hopeful look as she remembered him, "Does he really feel that way about me though? I always thought it was a trick to get me to mate with him" 

Sango smiled and let out a small chuckle. She placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and spoke softly to her. 

"You know I really do think he does, the asshole wouldn't be so protective if he didn't. I really think we should send Shippou to get him before…before it's too late. I don't want anything to happen to you Kagome." 

Kagome's frown turned into a smile as she hugged Sango. "Thank you Sango, I think you're right. Ever since he said it something in his voice told me that he was serious, I guess now would be a good time to see if it was true…" 

Sango and Kagome smiled as they dried and dressed before headed back to camp. Happily, they didn't run into any attacks during or after their bath. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Later that night they rested inside a hut they had found abandoned by the riverside. 

Inuyasha had, once again, taken refuge in a nearby tree to get away from the nagging of the others to help Kagome. 

Sango, Shippou, Miroku and Kagome sat idly by waiting for the hanyou to fall asleep before they sent Shippou off to fetch Kouga. As they sat they reminisced about the day's events. 

-,--,--,--,--,--,--,--,--,- 

There had been four attempts on Kagome's life by the snake youkai during the mid hours of the day, but they eerily stopped as it got closer to daybreak. They weren't sure why the attacks had stopped but they kept a close eye and ear out for trouble just in case of a sneak attack. 

Inuyasha had ignored Kagome all day. Despite how much Kagome disliked it; she saw it as the opportunity she needed to talk to Shippou. Miroku had been informed of their plans while Inuyasha had been hunting and was to be the distraction while the girls rode on Kirara. They made a the excuse that Kagome was so mad at him that she refused to ride on his back, so Miroku would have to ride on Inuyasha's back no matter how much the hanyou argued. 

When they were all situated in their new traveling arrangements they had set off. Miroku gave Kagome the signal and started talking to Inuyasha so he couldn't hear them with his hanyou ears. 

"Shippou, can you come here for a moment please?" Kagome called. 

Shippou looked back from his seat atop Kirara's head and smiled 

"Of course mama" he said as he rushed over to sit in her lap. For a moment there was silence until Sango broke it. 

"Shippou, how would you like to help your mama save her life?" 

Shippou smiled. "I want to help!" 

Sango smiled, and Kagome looked at her son gratefully. 

"Well then Shippou let us clue you in. In order to save Kagome she…" Sango stopped trying to figure out how to say this to a child. 

"Your mother needs to take a mate, Shippou and since Inuyasha has no interest-" Kagome flinched at her words but she continued, "-we thought of another person who might be willing to take her, but we need someone to go and fetch him." 

Shippou looked ecstatic. "I'll go! I'll get him!" He looked at Kagome, still smiling. "Does this mean I'll have a new papa?" he asked. 

Kagome was surprised by his question but smiled. "Yes you'll have a new papa Shippou" 

He jumped up and hugged Kagome. "Who is it? Who might be my new papa?" 

Kagome and Sango exchanged smiles and they said in whispered voices. 

"Kouga" 

-,--,--,--,--,--,--,--,--,- 

They watched Inuyasha carefully from the hut while at the same time Kagome carefully watched him for hours and watched him slowly fall asleep from his perch. 

Kagome gave Shippou a hug, which he returned. "You be careful ok?" she whispered. 

Shippou nodded his promise before taking off into the night. Sango smiled at Kagome before they all settled down into their bed rolls to sleep. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Shippou ran through the brush as fast he could towards the eastern territories where Kouga's den was when he kidnapped Kagome. 

"How far away were we geeze I'm so tired" he whined to himself. 

He stopped just short of a river so he could rest. He had run for the last hour and now his body's exhaustion was creeping up on him. His breath was ragged and sweat practically poured off his face; his body collapsed to rest for moments, he knew his demon blood would help him gather his strength back quickly. 

_Growl_

Shippou sat up straight looking around the clearing into the bushes for the source of the growl. 

A pair of yellow eyes were staring him down as he started to back up until he reached a tree. A lizard demon crawled its way out of the bushes and continued to keep his gaze on Shippou. 

_Oh man I don't want to become lizard food!_

With that thought Shippou ran. He could hear the demon behind him. His body was still tired out from his previous running. His breath was hard coming in as he wheezed for air. 

Through bushes and branches he ran just to get away from the demon that was practically breathing down his neck. 

"AHHHHHHHH!!" he yelled trying to get someone's attention. 

"I'm going to eat you kit! I'm going to digest you whole!!" the demon yelled. 

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" 

_Swish_

Blood littered the forest floor as the lizard demon bled out and died instantly. Shippou didn't know what killed it but didn't want to find out, so he kept running. 

He was quickly running out of breath before he was grabbed by the tail and lifted into the air. He covered his eyes. 

"No, don't kill me!" he begged. 

"Shut up kit, we're not going to kill you" 

Shippou opened his eyes and smiled. "Ginta! Hakkaku!" 

Ginta raised an eyebrow. "You know us?" 

Shippou laughed a little. "Yeah! I'm Shippou remember? I'm with Kagome" 

Ginta and Hakkaku beamed when they heard Kagome's name. "Nee-chan sent you?" 

Shippou nodded. "Yeah but mamas in trouble! Inuyasha doesn't want to help so she and Sango sent me to get Kouga!" 

Hakkaku stepped up with a look of concern, "Sister's in trouble?" 

Shippou nodded and Ginta looked to Hakkaku before they nodded. 

Ginta put the kit on his shoulder, "Hold on" 

Shippou grabbed around Ginta's neck as the wolf demon took off into the brush towards the den of Kouga's tribe. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Kouga was busy running over the issues occurring in his lands with the elders of his tribe. For the last six days it had been an issue that Kouga refused to find a mate. He would only talk about Kagome and the elders were getting frustrated. 

"Lord Kouga we urge you to reconsider your choice for a mate. The one you have picked is obviously not ready for mating and your deadline is coming up. You need an heir." 

Kouga scowled to himself. "I will not mate with any bitch that you so choose. I will only mate with my intended and her only." 

The elders made a move to start and argument once more. 

"Kouga! Kouga!!" a voice called out, and Kouga turned. 

"Ginta? What's going on?" Kouga questioned, just noticing the small creature around his friends neck. "Why is Kagome's kit around your neck?" 

Ginta and Hakkaku couldn't even answer before Shippou jumped onto Kouga's shoulder and started whispering things into his ear while the elders, Ginta and Hakkaku looked puzzled. 

Kouga's face went from calm to worried then finally worriedly excited. 

"Is that so? Well c'mon kit let's go save my mate," he said smiling before running out leaving puzzled members of his tribe. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

After breakfast had been served the group tried to give Inuyasha one last chance to change his mind about helping her. His response was going and running half a mile from the hut with the others behind him, accidentally leaving Kagome behind and forgetting that Shippou wasn't there to be a watcher. 

She sat inside alone and scared of being left by herself. To calm her worries she began to clean and pick up her sleeping roll from the previous night. However, she came to find that nothing worked to calm her worries. 

_God I hope Shippou's ok. He's been gone way too long. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him!_

A hand covered her mouth, and before she could comprehend what was happening the foliage was rushing past her. Her breath was taken from her by the wind as it whooshed past her and before she knew it she was miles away from the camp. 

"My, my look at the little virgin, you look absolutely delectable." it said. 

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. She was absolutely terrified as she turned to face her captor or captors as she came to find out. 

She got the blurry outlines of four youkai before her eyes were covered with a strip of cloth. Kagome whimpered as she realized that the youkai were sniffing her. 

Her hands were bound behind her back tightly and she was pushed to her knees. Tears started to flow from her eyes as many hands grabbed and jerked her body in different directions as they fought over who would get the first bite. Small scratches made their way across her skin leaving a trickle of blood from each tiny cut. 

A deep voice conquered her thoughts, "Oh look, the little virgin is crying. I always like it with a side of salt." 

Kagome felt the demon lick her cheek, she whimpered and jerked away only to receive a strong hand slap her across the face. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Kouga ran at his very top speed, after what Shippou had told him he knew that the snake youkai were waiting for the perfect opportunity to take a bite out of his Kagome. He also knew that dog shit wouldn't be able to protect her either. 

Once he detected the group's scent he and Shippou took off to it only to find an unconscious monk, dog-crap, and an irritated taijia. 

Inuyasha was poised and ready for him. 

"What the hell are you doing here wolf-boy? Inuyasha sneered. 

Kouga grimaced at the hanyou, "I'm here to save my woman and protect her for the rest of our lives, since thankfully a certain disgusting hanyou refuses to help my woman. Now where is she?!" he yelled at Inuyasha. 

"Like hell I'll tell you," he yelled back ready to attack with Tetsusagia. 

BAM. 

Inuyasha fell unconscious as Sango bashed his head with her boomerang, smiling. 

"We left her in the hut. Inuyasha didn't know you were coming. We knew idiot over here would blow a gasket if he knew." 

Kouga frowned, "You left her alone?" 

Before Sango could answer, Shippou was thrust into her arms and Kouga ran to the hut just half a mile away. 

Kouga burst the door open of the hut and ran inside, only to find it empty. The smell of four snake youkai and the sweet scent of his Kagome mixed all in the room. His fear escalated as he found the back door open and blowing against the wind outside. He growled as he walked out the back door and caught Kagome's scent that was lined with fear. 

He ran faster than he had ever before towards the scents in his cyclone of wind. Past trees and bushes he ran before he burst into a clearing. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Kagome bound, blindfolded and currently being gagged by four strange looking youkai. 

All of the offenders were identical with orange scales and yellow eyes and were holding a blindfolded Kagome down to the ground while the other two were torturing her with small cuts and some deep gashes. He watched in disgust and horror as they drank Kagome's blood as if it were something holy. Some of the gashes, he noticed were over some major arteries and were bleeding profusely as they drank. 

Kouga's eyes bled crimson as he watched the four youkai abusing his Kagome's flesh. 

He flexed his claws and ran forward quickly punching a hole into one of the youkais chest, quickly turning and kicked another across the face, effectively breaking his neck instantly. The other two youkai had released Kagome, leaving her in a tense pile on the forest floor as they ran away from the wolf demon. 

He watched the last two youkai run away before turning to find Kagome where they left her on the ground. Her legs were shaking as she bled from many places on her body. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Kagome's body collapsed limply as the hands that held her let go. She coughed and sputtered through her sobs. 

Her body hurt so bad, she started to sob and shake as it throbbed in pain from the torture she had just been put through. 

"Kagome…" 

The voice was soft and masculine but definitely not Inuyasha's. Kagome let out a breath of fear as she tried to back away but hot white pain shot through her body, causing her to cry out. 

Strong arms wrapped around her and embraced her before her blindfold and gag were removed and she saw her rescuer. 

"Kouga," she sobbed. 

He flashed a comforting smile as he removed the cloth binding her hands and immediately she flung her arms around her neck and cried, happy to be away from the snake youkai that had once again got close to having her. 

Kouga embraced her back as her cries softened and turned to moans. That was when he noticed how much blood she had lost, his eyes widened. 

"Kagome you're loosing too much blood" 

No answer. 

His fear escalated. "Kagome!" 

He noticed her arms had become slack and he released her to look into her eyes. He took in a gasp; her eyes were half-lidded and dazed. She had lost entirely too much blood and was on the brink of passing out. 

_Dammit!_

Kouga leapt up with Kagome in his arms and took off to the wolf den, hoping to get there in time to save his intended's life. 


	3. Unfair

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up and felt the bump on his head.

_What the hell did that bitch hit me for all I wanted was to…to_

"OH FUCK NO!!!" he yelled in a rage. 

Inuyasha ran to the door and tried to slide it open, only to be blown back against the wall. 

"What the hell!?" he said in frustration. 

He rammed to the door and beat it with his fists. 

"Let me the hell outta here so I can beat up that dirty flea bitten wolf!" 

His cries were met with two simultaneous sighs. 

"Inuyasha I will ask you to calm down, the hut is secured by my sacred scrolls and you are not going to go do anything or going anywhere until Sango and I know that Kagome's safety has been ensured." Miroku calmly stated. 

Inuyasha scowled at the door. "What the hell does that mean?!" 

Sango looked through the slats at Inuyasha. 

"We took Tetsusagia from you and you're being put on lock down until Kagome comes back with Kouga, safe and sound. Kagome and I decided that since you don't care enough for her then we would get someone who would. I convinced her that Kouga would make the perfect mate for her…" 

"YOU DID WHAT?! LET ME OUTTA HERE! NOW I'LL KILL YOU FOR LETTING THAT STUPID ANIMAL TOUCH MY KAGOME!" 

Sango's anger flared with Inuyasha's. 

"IF YOU WOULD HAVE MATED HER WHEN WE GAVE YOU THE CHANCE, KOUGA WOULDN'T BE AN OPTION. YOU INSULTED HER AND TOLD HER THAT MATING WITH HER WOULD BE GROSS AND DISGUSTING!! YOU MADE HER CRY DAMN YOU!" 

"NO YOUR WRONG! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU SAY THAT FUCKING WOLF ISN'T GOING TO TOUCH MY KAGOME!! 

The two humans shook their heads as the hanyou made feeble attempts to escape the hut that was protected by Miroku's sacred seals. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Kouga paced outside his own quarters where a healer was busy trying to save Kagome's life. 

She had been half dead with blood loss and pale as snow when he had arrived. The healer, along with Kagome had been in his quarters for at least thirty minutes now and he couldn't sit down for a minute, too overcome with worry. 

"Kouga!" two simultaneous voices called to him. 

Kouga turned to see his best friends Ginta and Hakkaku running to him looking just as worried as he was. They stopped a foot from their leader looking at the furs that covered the door into Kouga's room. 

"Kouga! Is nee-chan ok?" Ginta inquired. 

Kouga sighed, "I don't know I…" 

"Lord Kouga?" 

Kouga turned expectantly toward the female healer that walked out of his bed chambers. Kouga rushed up to the healer. 

"Is she alright?" he asked quickly. 

The healer sighed, "She was torn up pretty bad and lost a lot of blood but if she survives the night she should be fine." 

Kouga's face became a sign for many emotions. You could clearly see all the fear, sadness, worry and slight happiness that was etched onto this masculine features. He nodded, signaling the healer to continue her good work. She gave a bow to Kouga before she calmly walked back into the room past the furs and out of sight to stay with the injured girl. He turned to his friends who stood there becoming more worried for the sister, "She'll be fine, and that I promise" he said. 

He walked into his room, leaving his friends behind to carry on the progress of the tribe in his absence, as they knew that he would stay with Kagome until she was better. He walked forward towards his chambers and moved through the doorway, his gaze met that of a disoriented Kagome on his furs, covered in bandages from head to foot, yet looking warm and content with half lidded eyes. With a look of complete worry, he walked over to her and reached for her hand, carefully sitting beside her so not to move her as he grasp it in his; she had never looked at him, only at the wall with a disoriented gaze. 

"Kagome," he half whispered. 

Kagome turned her head to the side and looked into his eyes. He couldn't control it when he let loose a whine. Her eyes were dull and filled with pain, but masked behind a smile that she wore upon her face. 

"Hey Kouga…." 

Kouga gave a fake smile of his own, trying to hide his worry and fear. "How are you doing Kagome?" he said sweetly, slowly stroking her hair. 

Kagome continued to give Kouga a smile as she covered his hand with hers. "I'm ok Kouga, don't worry, I'm just tired is all." 

Kagome let loose a yawn that only served to prove her point. Kouga gave a forced chuckle at her and smiled once more. 

"Then sleep koibito, you need your rest," he said. 

"But -" 

He held up a hand, "No buts Kagome we can talk after you're all rested up" 

Kagome relaxed her body, only to receive pain. She groaned before lying silent trying to ignore the pain she felt. A hand in her hair startled her a bit, and she looked up to see Kouga stroking her hair in a reassuring way. His comforting movements and caring moved her into such a comforted state that she slipped into a very deep and dreamless sleep. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Kagome had been sleeping for a two whole days, and was never left alone. It was always Ginta, Hakkaku or Kouga that stayed with her, since they were the closest to her. Kouga was the one constantly insisting to be with her the most, despite his leader duties to the tribe. When it eventually all caught up to him he would leave her with one of his friends, no matter how much he disliked it. 

On the third day they started to get worried about when exactly Kagome would wake up. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light breeching her eyes. She moaned and put a hand to her head, rubbing both her eyes as if they would work better afterwards. She sat up, despite her sore back muscles and looked around the room she had not been able to admire before. 

The room was full of furs from what she could guess were exotic animals. On the far wall, there was a rack full of weapons for battle. Delicate animal furs were nailed to the wall in a display for people to see the perfect game that had been caught. On the far end of the room, she saw Ginta was sitting against the wall fast asleep and it caused a giggle to escape her lips. She threw the fur covering her form off and noticed that the whole bed was made of soft animal furs stacked on hay and feathers. She admired the softness of the furs before turning her head back to Ginta. She turned and put her legs off the bed, but found her legs to be stiff. Looking down, she saw that both her whole legs had been covered. She bent to remove some of her bandages and began unraveling them. As the bandage was removed it showed that all the cuts were gone, leaving no scars behind. 

_Hmmm, I guess having priestess powers has its perks._

She heard a snort and turned to see Ginta mumble in his sleep and turn his head with the most peculiar look on his face. The look was a cross of amusement and excitement. It almost made her laugh out loud, his face was priceless. It must have been a good dream because his face changed into utter bliss. 

She slowly stood and the unused muscles throughout her body ached, so she stretched and yawned to renew them. Her stretching helped little with her muscles but woke her up a bit more. 

Ginta stirred again and she rolled her eyes. 

_Man he must_ _be a heavy sleeper._

She walked over to him and giggled at the slight bit of drool coming out of his mouth before tapping him on the shoulder. 

"KYA!!!" he yelled as he jumped up ready for combat. 

Kagome giggled, "Calm down, it's just me." 

Ginta looked surprised, "Sister you should be resting! How can you get up with injuries like you had? Get back in bed!" 

Kagome tried to protest but he was too persistent as he gently led her back to bed. 

"What's going on in here?" asked a worried voice. 

They turned to see an unhappy wolf prince looking at Kagome. 

"Kagome, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked sternly. 

Kagome smiled. "I'm all better! I swear!" She ran over and hugged him and he quickly embraced her back. Ginta quietly slipped from the room unnoticed 

"How did you heal so quickly?" he asked incredulously. 

Kagome continued to hold him. "My priestess powers must have healed me quicker, that's all I can think of that happened." 

Kouga smiled. "I'm glad you're not in pain anymore love," he said sweetly 

Kagome blushed. "Thank you Kouga..." 

Kouga chuckled before leaning down and placed a kiss onto her cheek. Kagome blushed a slight shade of red and shyly looked away so Kouga couldn't see. She stepped away and softly fumbled her hands together as she gathered the courage to talk to Kouga. 

"K-Kouga we um, need to talk…" 

Kouga turned her to face him and he nodded taking her hands into his, leading her back to his furs where they sat down together, him still holding her hands, watching and waiting for her to start their talk'. 

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. How was she supposed to say this? She had no idea how to approach her situation, but the more she thought about it demons didn't look of sex as a one time thing so it made her all the more nervous to ask him. She pulled her hands from his and fumbled with the makeshift fur sleeping dress she figured someone had been put into at some point when she was asleep. 

"Well uh, Kouga…I don't know if Shippou said anything but ummm" Kagome stopped herself because she still didn't know how to say it. 

_How can I ask him something like this…I'm asking for him to spend the rest of his life with me, but he couldn't possibly want me….__e__ven Inuyasha said so, I'm just useless_

Kouga held up a hand as he let out another small laugh. "Don't worry about explaining it to me Kagome, your kit made it clear what was happening." 

Kagome frowned, blushed and sighed all at the same time. 

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked. He wanted so badly to reach out and caress her cheek but knew that now was not the time to be thinking such things. 

He watched her sigh once more and slumped her shoulders before he smelled the salt. She was crying softly as the tears flowed like rivers down her cheeks. 

_She's crying?_

"I'm sorry Kouga" 

He became confused almost immediately. Why would she be sorry? Kouga quickly reached out and pulled her into a hug which she almost immediately tried to get out of. Kouga held her more tightly and refused to let her go. He nuzzled into her hair and inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet scent. 

"Why are you crying Kagome? Why are you sorry, love?" 

Kagome shook her head, effectively wiping her tears on his shoulder. "I can't ask you of something this important….it unfair to you..." 

Kouga took on a puzzled expression; it took several moments of deep thought from Kouga for him to realize what she meant and his grip tightened around her form. He let go and took her face into his hands so that he could see straight into her face. Her eyes were lined with tears and her lip quivered slightly. 

"Listen to me Kagome, I know what you ask of me and I couldn't be happier. After all of my claims I thought you understood, I **want** you to be my woman." 

Kagome's eyes widened slightly. 

_He wants me? But why? I'm nothing but a useless shard detector. He probably wants me because I can see the sacred jewel shards, not because he loves me. No one can ever love me._

She turned her back to him and shed more tears. "No one can ever love me…" she repeated softly from her thoughts. 

If Kagome's head was turned to gaze at Kouga she would have seen a sad and caring face. Kouga felt wounded that his Kagome would feel unloved by him, so he pulled her into his chest, leaning down to her ear he spoke softly to her. 

"That's not true Kagome…I already do" he confessed. 

She turned her head and gave a puzzled look. "How can you say you love me when you don't even know me?" she asked softly with uncertainty. 

Kouga smiled at her. "I know that you are the kindest person I have ever met and that you think of others before you think of yourself, just like your doing now. You're putting me before your own safety. That's what I love about you Kagome." 

Kagome thought about his claims and her face changed from sad and depressed to happy and content. She quickly wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him as tight as she could. 

Kouga released her and she followed suit looking at him curiously as he sat up straight and cleared his throat. 

"Kagome, I wish you to bestow upon me the honor of becoming your mate" he said formally. 

Kagome smiled. He actually asked her officially to become his mate. She sighed as she smiled but nervousness clenched her. 

She put her hands in his and smiled, "I would love to Kouga, but do you think you could give me a few days. You know, to adjust and get to know one another?" 

He felt as if he were blessed by Kagome's willingness to become his mate but somehow was not surprised that she wouldn't be ready. He kept a concerned straight face. 

"I understand that Kagome, I know this would be a change for you but you can't blame me for wanting to make sure your safe as soon as possible. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." he said earnestly. 

Kagome placed a hand upon his cheek and smiled. "Don't worry Kouga we're far away from where the snake youkai were attacking, I should be safe" 

Kouga gave a curt nod. "Alright but you are to have someone with you at all times, so that I know you're safe" 

She nodded in acknowledgement to his serious tone. He stood and helped her off the bed. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her brow. 

"I have to go hunt with some of the pack. Hakkaku will be here to protect you and see if you need anything." 

Kagome smiled and hugged him before he walked out of the room. She looked to where he left only to have Hakkaku walk in smiling. 

"So Nee-chan, what do you need?" 

Kagome smiled, she knew this was going to be fun. 


	4. Mating with Your Love

For the few days that she was there, Kouga made sure that Kagome's every need was tended to and she was getting tired of it. It was not that she was getting too much attention it was that all this fuss over things she did not need, and all of the supervision was driving her crazy. 

Today had been a boring day so far and Kouga was dealing with tribal manners with the elders, again. Her keeper for the day was Ginta, which didn't bug her. They both got along quite nicely. Right now, Ginta was quietly sitting against the wall, whittling a piece of wood with his hunting knife. Kagome was quietly sitting and drawing things into the dirt on the ground when she sighed and looked up to him. 

"Ginta, Can we please go outside so I can sit and pick flowers." she asked. 

He let of a knowing grin. "For Kouga I presume" 

Kagome's cheeks grew pink before Ginta let out a chuckle at his sister's embarrassment. 

"Alright Nee-san just let me inform Hakkaku of where we will be going and we can walk to the nearby wildflower field." 

Ginta placed his knife into its holster and the wood into a pouch just off his left hip before he walked right out the door. After moments of silence the sounds of a yell of fright followed by muffled scolding and then some incoherent calm talking before Ginta walked back into the room. 

"What happened?" asked a confused Kagome. 

Ginta smirked. "The usual, Hakkaku was snoozing and I scared him awake. He never learns though." 

Kagome let out a giggle as Ginta motioned for her to follow. They walked through the caves, saying hello to a few tribesmen before the got to the waterfall. It was a sunny day and there were only several white fluffy clouds in the sky, after she looked at the scenery Ginta lead her around the mountain into the field. 

All over there were flowers of pink, white, purple, yellow and blue were the many different flowers covered the area. Kagome's face lit up and she laughed and ran into the field. 

After laughing thoroughly, Ginta found a suitable spot to sit beside an oak tree and started to gaze at the child-like woman. He watched in amusement as Kagome started sifting through all the different flowers to make an arrangement she thought Kouga might like. 

The bushes rustled and brought Ginta's immediate attention to behind him. As he turned he had no time to react as a rock connected with his face and he blacked out. 

Kagome had been busy picking several royal blue forget-me-not's when she heard a sickening crack. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end when a slight hissing sound reached her ears, suddenly something in her instinct told her to run. She let the flowers fall from her hands as she stared into nothingness with horror at the remembrance of what made the hissing itself. With reluctance, she turned abruptly to see that there on the ground was an unconscious and bleeding Ginta. 

"Ginta!" she yelled. 

That was when she noticed the hoard of snake youkai. There had to be hundreds just sitting in the bushes with some coming slowly toward her. All there to kidnap and eat her, they were obviously bound and determined to get her. 

She did the only thing that she could think of. 

She screamed. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Hakkaku was inside the cave talking with several of his fellow tribal members. Apparently, some strange youkai had been spotted this morning and remained unidentified. The details were slim and hardly plausible. However, it was enough to classify it as a possible threat. They proceeded into counter plans against the offending youkai, when Kagome's scream pierced through the cave. 

Every living thing in the cave jumped up in panic of their nee-san's scream. The wolves sniffed the air and let out a feral growl. When the scream came to an end, almost every tribesmen made a move to run toward Kagome. A whirlwind of dust stopped them as Kouga burst from the deep tunnels of the cave. 

"Where is she!?" he yelled ordering for an answer. 

Hakkaku stepped up and ran to Kouga looking just as worried for his sister' as Kouga was. 

"She's picking flowers with Ginta" Hakkaku reported. 

By the time he had finished, Kouga was already bounding off to the wildflower field with his tribe behind him. 

When they rounded the mountain the sight they met was far from what they wanted to see. 

The clearing was full of the snake youkai that Kouga had described to his pack. There had to be hundreds maybe even a thousand all closing in on a terrified Kagome. 

Over by the old oak lay Ginta out cold with a bloodied rock lying beside his head along with the wildflowers that was stained from his head wound. 

Another scream rippled through their ears as three of the offenders grabbed her. 

"KOUGA!!!" she screamed. 

He could hear and smell her fear and panic. Her body was shaking so hard it was visible from where he and his tribe stood. Kouga's sight was starting to bleed red as he saw one of the youkai hug her to fit against his chest and sniffed her neck. The youkai opened his mouth to bite down and feast on her blood and flesh. 

Kouga growled loudly and ran to kill the snake that dare touch what was his. The wind rushed past him at breakneck speed, and he appeared in front of the youkai in the quick blink of an eye. He grabbed the youkai that grabbed his mate around the neck and with a sickening crack he broke the offender's neck in half. The body lay discarded on the ground and the surrounding snakes started to close in to get their prey. Kouga's eyes shaded to a deeper red when he saw the hungry eyes staring at his retreating mate. 

Kouga felt his mate's back collide with his legs as she backed away while still on the ground. He watched her slowly look up and relief spread across her face. His wolf was starting to take control as his mate whimpered on the closing in youkai. He turned and looked back up to deal with the threat to his mate, taking in his surroundings. 

His men were attacking and taking down youkai's one by one and some being injured in return. He saw his two friends over by the mountain. Hakkaku was fretfully trying to awaken Ginta as it was always dangerous to be unconscious or half dead in a battlefield. 

Kouga's attention was pulled back to the snake youkai surrounding him and his mate. He quickly bent down and wrapped an arm around her waist. His mate became startled when he suddenly jumped twenty foot in the air to dodge a number of attacks all at once. 

He held her tightly as they descended to the ground away from most of the attackers, away from his Kagome. He landed next to Hakkaku and looked around with his dimming red eyes. He sat his mate next to Ginta, who was slowly regaining consciousness. 

"Protect my mate" he growled menacingly. 

Kouga was slowly regaining his control of his inner wolf but it was still somewhat in control as he ran to the enemy troops in a dark blood lust. His inner demon ordered that he destroyed all that threaten his mate. One by one he killed them and with each one his blood lust was slowly being diminished 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. /div 

As she was set down she gazed up to see Kouga with red eyes killing every enemy youkai he could get his hands on. A moan interrupted her gazing and she forced herself to gather her thoughts. She turned to her injured friend. 

"Ginta" she inquired, "Ginta are you ok?" 

His eyes were unfocused and his breath was ragged causing him to pant. Kagome looked toward the cut on his forehead. It was deep and bleeding freely, it wasn't enough to kill him but it might have caused a concussion. She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and pressed it firmly onto his head to stop the bleeding. 

He smiled, "Thank you sister" he murmured before taking charge of the task of pressing against his wound for himself. 

Kagome nodded in acclimation to his thanks and turned to see how the battle was fairing. 

Kouga's tribe was not struggling hard against the youkai, in fact there were more wolves than there were snakes, so of course the pack had the upper hand. Not to mention that Kouga had taken down more than half of them himself. 

She turned her attention to Ginta whom she saw looked concerned, glancing from Kouga to Kagome. 

"What's that face for?" she asked. 

Ginta's sat up straight against the mountain as his vision had improved and his bleeding had slowed to a mere trickle. He passed an apologetic look as he once again glanced to Kouga then back to her. She saw that he was looking at her with the face that always made her aware that he was thinking hard on something. 

"The enemy is closing in Kagome. I'm afraid that after this Kouga is going to want to mate you as soon as possible. Maybe even right after the battle, and not only that but today's the first day of ookami mating season. I hope your ready sister because I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you to make you hate Kouga" he said worryingly 

Kagome frowned a bit. She hadn't thought about Kouga wanting to begin mating, but now that Ginta had said something, it did make sense. Over the last few days, Kouga had been overprotective but caring at the same time. He wanted to make sure she was as comfortable as possible, so he showered her with affection. 

However, despite Kouga's efforts, she still had some nightmares about her last capture and dreaming about it going further, sometimes she woke up in a cold sweat with tears flooding her eyes. Her watcher would always ask what was wrong but she could never give a straight answer besides "It was just a bad dream". 

Kagome sighed deeply as she thought about going all the way through with it. A small unnoticeable shiver ran through her as she remembered the mouths that sucked her blood from her wounds. However, Kouga's touch - Kouga was much different. Her heart flew at the thought of him touching her and loving her for the rest of their lives. Her face let off a smile as she pictured them together. 

"It's alright, I know. I suppose I'm ready. There's no way to tell unless we try it, ne?" 

Ginta looked at her with respect and admiration for her courage. He gave a curt nod of approval with a look of relief on his face. 

Cries of victory interrupted Kagome's conversation. She looked around to see a field full of dead youkai. The tribesmen all looked victorious and proud to defend their sister, jumping and yipping with their cries of joy. 

As she was taking in the sight, strong arms wrapped around Kagome's waist and before she could even finish her "eep" wind was whooshing past her as she was carried around the mountain and back into the safety of the wolf's den. 

The wind hit her eyes making them water slightly, so she quickly shut them to stop the tears from falling. The wind stopped and she opened her eyes to find she was in the same room she had healed in. 

A low growling brought her attention back and she gazed behind her. Kouga was looking at her with only a hint of red still in his eyes. Slight fear laced through her at the simple thought of his loss of control, causing his wolf to come out. He gave her a long hard stare as if evaluating her, her breath quickened and her heart rate sped up. 

He raised her up in his arms, with his arms directly under her breasts. He gripped her tightly bringing her closer, burying his face into the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling her scent. Kagome blushed at his movements and she felt his arms tighten painfully around her. 

"K-Kouga" she said in uncertainty. 

His only answer was a sympathetic whine, which Kagome knew his questionable tone instantly and smiled uncertainly. 

"It's ok Kouga, I understand. I-I'm ready" she said quietly so that only his keen youkai hearing could hear it. 

Kouga lifted his head, giving her a look of questionability at her answer to his unsaid question. Kagome carefully pried his arms from her and turned around in his grip. She flashed him a smile that showed she was ready, giving him a simple small nod of the head. Kouga's face showed sheer happiness at her readiness to be his mate. 

He carefully and swiftfully picked her up bridal style, being gentle to show his complete love for her. She retaliated his gentle nature by wrapping her hands around his neck as he walked forward to the pile of furs. Kouga never took his gaze from her eyes as he kneeled and slowly lay her down on his bed taking in her beauty. He growled low as she anxiously licked her lips in anticipation. 

He dipped his head down to her and sensually brushed his lips against hers, causing her breath to quicken. Their lips met in a chaste kiss that turned into something full of intense need. 

His hands roamed her body as he slowly shifted his body to lie carefully on top of her small frame. His kisses moving from her mouth to her neck and he suckled and nipped her with his fangs. 

LEMON LINK IN PROFILE 


	5. Confrontation

"What do you think Miroku? Should we let him out yet?" Shippou asked as he looked in the bars. 

Inuyasha was glaring at him with a look of death. He had been beyond pissed since they told him that Kouga was planning to mate Kagome. 

Regarding Kagome, they all had begun to worry. Kagome hadn't come back in days. How long did it take to mate? Miroku's scrolls were only temporary and probably couldn't take much more abuse from Inuyasha's beatings. 

"YOU BETTER LET ME OUTTA HERE!!" the hanyou yelled as he began his poundings on the hut once more. 

The three sighed simultaneously as he started on his ranting about being locked in. A profound crack of wood brought their attention back to the hut. The wood was breaking against the hanyou's efforts! 

"Sango! Shippou! Come here and hold onto me!" he yelled as the boards split a little more. 

The kit and the taija quickly grabbed onto Miroku as the boards blew apart from Inuyasha's last blow. The hanyou made a run for the trio, only to come into contact with a powerful barrier. 

"What the fuck!?" he proclaimed. 

Inuyasha beat on the force field but the moment he touched it with hard force, he was thrown back across the clearing. A tree cracked as Inuyasha collided with it, and he fell to the ground groaning from the impact but his body was not damaged as he stood up and brushed his clothes off. 

"Feh, whatever I don't have time to mess with you! I gotta go teach a flea bitten fag not to touch what is mine." he sneered. 

The trio watched the hanyou ran down the fields at breakneck speed towards the eastern lands and Kouga's domain. 

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Kouga slowly opened his eyes, yawning and stretching his arms high above his head letting go of the warm object in his arms. His muscles were sore from staying in one position all night and became less cramped as he stretched. Once his body was awakened, he became more aware of his surroundings. 

He was inside his room in the den with his new mate. His new pregnant mate. He smiled as he could clearly smell it. She was pregnant with his pup. 

Sometime during the night Kouga's member had returned to normal and had yet to be removed. He slowly and carefully pulled out of her causing her to groan in either pain or pleasure, Kouga couldn't exactly tell which one. 

Kouga raised his body higher to make his and his mates body aligned and brought his Kagome back into his embrace when she moaned. This time he clearly recognized it as a painful moan. Carefully, he raised himself onto his elbow and leaned over her as she slowly opened her eyes. 

"Are you alright Kagome?" he asked worryingly. 

Kagome grit her teeth as she forced herself to roll over. Blinding pain filled her area between her thighs as if on fire, and she moaned but flashed him a smile. 

"Yeah Kouga, but you made me really sore." she said giggling. She cupped his cheek, "my naughty little wolf" she joked. 

Kouga smirked and chuckled. He kissed her on the forehead before hugging her. Kagome wrapped her arms around Kouga and buried her head into his chest. For as long as they could, they stayed in just the position, loving the feeling of being in each others arms until a rumble disrupted their morning. 

Kagome blushed and Kouga laughed as her stomach continued to make noises. 

"Hungry love?" he asked. 

Kagome nodded with her cheeks still showing a flushing pink. Kouga smiled as he gave her another kiss on the lips before sitting up. 

He stood and looked around for his strewn clothing from the previous night. He located his fur pelt, armor and coverings and slipped them all on, one by one. Kagome made a movement to get up but inhaled sharply at the pain she received from her nether region. She quickly lay back down and relaxed. 

Kouga made it to her side quickly and took a hand in hers, deeply concerned. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked quickly. 

Kagome giggled a little. "I'm sure I'm fine, just give me a while to adjust" she blushed. 

Kouga still kept a concerned face as he looked lovingly into her face. 

"Alright then, if you're sure. Now," he smiled, "time to get my mate some food so our pup can grow up big and strong." he said smiling brighter than the sun itself. 

Kagome let off a smile of her own, "our pup" she said happily placing a hand on her stomach. She beamed up at Kouga before settling down onto the furs. 

Kouga got up and left the room leaving Kagome to sleep and him to go fetch some food and mingle with his friends. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Inuyasha ran through the familiar forest of Kouga's tribe. He could smell the disgusting wolf not far from him, but he wasn't after the wolf yet. First he would get Kagome then he would take care of the wolf. 

He ran through the last bit of forest reaching the waterfalls' clearing. Not even bothering to stop the hanyou burst through the waterfalls coverage. 

"KAGOME!" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

She had been sleeping peacefully dreaming of her mate's sensual movements over her small form when yelling jerked her body awake. 

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" a unknown voice rang out. 

"THE HELL I'M NOT! I'M HERE TO GET KAGOME! SHE'S COMING WITH ME!" 

Inuyasha's voice rang through the air and her body shot up. Immediately, she regretted it as pain shot through her body. 

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. 

She listened to the sounds of a struggle while the pain subsided. She made a movement to get up when the furs in Kouga's door were thrown to the side revealing a disbelieving hanyou. 

She shrieked and made painful movements to cover herself. 

"AH! Get out! Get out! I'm naked you idiot!!" she yelled. 

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. He could tell that this room belonged to Kouga, his scent was all over it, and there sitting on a pile of furs was Kagome, standing stark naked beside the bed with her clothes thrown to the floor in shreds. The smell of sex lingered in the air. He couldn't believe it….she betrayed him with his rival. 

"Kagome…." he said disbelievingly. 

She watched as his face went from disbelief to hurt, then finally to anger. 

"What the hell did you do!? You fucking whore!" he yelled, walking forward and grabbing her. 

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha grabbed her upper arm and squeezed it. He jerked her towards him and he took a large breath in, taking in her scent. His eyes widened as his breath stopped in the middle of his sniffing. Kagome watched in horror as stripes started to appear on his face and eyes started to bleed. 

"You're pregnant?! YOU BITCH! YOU MATED WITH HIM! I can't believe this! I'll teach you to betray me!" he yelled. 

Inuyasha threw Kagome carelessly over his shoulder, which caused her immense pain. She cried out and he muttered something about deserving it. 

Inuyasha ran out of there with a screaming Kagome before anybody could do anything to stop him. 

"NEE-SAN!!" she heard some of the tribesmen yell as she was carried out of the caves. 

Kagome screamed her head off as the wind swept past her. 

"KOUGA!! GINTA!! HAKKAKU!! SOMEBODY PLEASE!!!" 

As soon as she screamed she was unceremoniously thrown to the ground. White hot pain shot up her back from her sacred place. She cried out as her naked body settled onto the brown dusty forest floor. She trembled at the stare that Inuyasha was giving her. Quickly backing up, she whimpered. 

"Inuyasha please stop! Don't make me say it!" she threatened. 

In return, he gave a spine tingling smile as he flexed his claws. 

"Go ahead bitch, not even this can save you from your punishment." he said smirking. He started to walk forward toward Kagome, baring his teeth and growling low. 

"Punishment! You have got to be kidding! I didn't do anything wrong!" she yelled. 

Kagome took one movement back with every step he took toward her. He growled loudly. 

"You mated with Kouga bitch! I knew that I should have come out the moment I heard that you needed to be mated but the filthy half-breed forced me back. Now I come to find you mated with my rival, you damn whore!! You were mine to mark!" the full demon yelled and dove right at her. 

"SIT" she yelled. 

Inuyasha plummeted face first into the ground. Kagome wasted no time in running as fast as she could, ignoring the immense pain it caused her and not looking back. She heard the loud growls behind her. 

"I will get you bitch! You **will** be sorry for what you did!!" he yelled in a low threatening tone. 

Only then did Kagome look back to see him in midair to pounce on her. Kagome screamed as she jumped to the side, landing on the dusty forest floor. She looked over to see that he had landed with his feet crouched on the ground and his back hunched over like a wild man. She turned onto her back and crawled backwards as far as she could until her back hit a tree. He looked at her with anger filled eyes before he pounced again. This time she had nowhere to go; she had been boxed in by two other trees, so she did the only thing she could think of. 

She screamed. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Kouga smiled as he picked up his catch for the pack. He, Ginta and Hakkaku had each caught something to feed the pack, Kouga's was the biggest. He had caught a full grown buck while Ginta had caught a boar and Hakkaku killed four rabbits for the pups in the pack. 

They ran back through the foliage not far from the den before breaking into the waterfall's clearing. 

All three demons let off a growl as Inuyasha's scent reached their noses. His scent was unmistakable and their fear escalated when they remembered that they left Kagome in Kouga's room. 

They ran through the waterfall not even bothering to miss the water, getting themselves wet in the process. Inside, some of his men with the more serious injuries were being checked by the healer while the others with slight injuries were being checked by the other tribesmen. The wolves had become huddled into a group, whining with their heads on the ground between their paws. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!" Kouga yelled. 

Several of his tribesmen ran to him telling their versions all at the same time. Kouga became frustrated towards their attempts to speak to him. 

"Silence! ONE of you tell me what happened!" Kouga ordered. 

A wolf demon about as tall as Kouga with dark black hair and a scar running down his face stepped out of the group to talk up on the turn of events. 

"The hanyou came in ordering for Kagome, we told him he wasn't welcome so he attacked our troops and ran past us. Before we knew it he was carrying nee-san out of the cave murmuring something about punishment," the tribesman reported. 

Kouga had turned a ghastly white with a look of panic on his face. Without even a warning he turned and ran back out of the den, into the clearing just in front of the waterfall. He started sniffing for Kagome's scent only to find that the water from the falls had washed it away. It was so faint that he couldn't find a strong enough trail to follow. 

"Dammit!" he cursed aloud. 

Two splashes from the falls caused him to turn and see Ginta and Hakkaku; Ginta was carrying a blanket. Kouga raised an eyebrow. 

"After you left the tribesmen added a little bit of information" Hakkaku reluctantly said. 

Kouga was puzzled at what the tribesmen could possibly add that would cause them to take a blanket. He went over the possibilities very quickly, all of them ended in a place that he didn't want his mind to travel on. 

"And that would be?" Kouga asked through gritted teeth, his eyes gaining a small tint of crimson. 

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged worried glances before Ginta murmured so low that their youkai hearing couldn't catch it. 

"What?" Kouga said with annoyance in his voice. 

"She's n-naked" he repeated. 

Kouga growled a feral growl as his eyes gained more red. He clenched his fists at the thought of his woman, captured, naked, and vulnerable by the hanyou Inuyasha. His mind traveled to the safety of his unborn pup and how it was in danger. More flecks of red could be seen as the thought of his pup possibly dying as a result of the out of control hanyou. Another growl breeched his lips as he flexed his claws. 

A high pitched scream brought him out of his thoughts. The sound of his mate screaming made his blood run cold and goosebumps appear on his flesh. His gazed turned slightly to the east, where the sound originated from. His growl grew fiercer as he became determined to follow the sound of his beloved mate. 

With a quick glance to the pair behind him, he took off in a whirlwind into the foliage with his friend's right behind. 

Kouga sped through the forest towards his mates frantic screams, hoping to make it there in time to save his family and kill the hanyou that dare take her away. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .- 

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha pounced on her, pinning her to the ground. He straddled her waist as he held her wrists above her head with his hands. His face showed a mixture of disappointment and pure raw anger. 

"Now bitch you get your punishment for betraying me" he said in a gruff voice. 

"I didn't betray you! You're the one to refused to help me! Now you're too late, I'm mated to Kouga and I love him! You blew it!" she yelled in his face defiantly. 

Her response was a swift backhand across her face that threw her head to the side harshly. She cried out her pain but wouldn't let tears escape her eyes; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. 

Inuyasha growled at the woman beneath him and Kagome shivered, keeping her eyes shut. A hot breath on her ear told her he was leaned down towards her head. 

"I'm going to force you into miscarriage of that filthy wolf spawn you have in your belly, and then kill you nice and slow." he whispered evilly. 

Kagome's breath started to shake as she opened her eyes in fright. She began to wriggle underneath him and attempt to escape, but he was just too strong. She gave a high pitched scream which he silenced with another hard backhand across the face. For only a moment, she became disoriented from his blow. Her body became weak and tired as her slight concussion caused her muscles to instantly relax and her vision to blur. Kagome moaned out the pain in her face and forced herself to stay conscious. She barely noticed when her body was picked up and shoved against a tree, her hands were lifted and pinned against the tree and tied there as she tried to gain her vision back. 

She felt her feet being tied to the tree as well before Inuyasha completely let go, letting the weight of her body fall forward and put pressure on her arms and shoulders. Kagome's head hung limply from her head trauma, she moaned from the pain coursing through her body as Inuyasha let off a cold laugh. Her blood ran a dead cold from fear for not her life, but that of her unborn pup. She forced her head to lift and look forward toward him with unfocused eyes. He was advancing on her as he cracked his knuckles; she realized that he had tied her up to use her as a punching bag. 

Kagome squirmed to release herself from her bonds but they were to strong. The tears sprung from her eyes as she thought no one would show in time and her first pup was going to die at Inuyasha's hands. She let out a deep sob of sorrow and lowered her head in defeat as she waited for the blow. 

It never came. 

Kagome opened her eyes to find that her vision was worsening; all she could see now were blotches. Forcing her head up se saw one red and one brown blob. She could hear loud growling coming from both before the brown blotch threw the red across the clearing. 

"Kagome" a soft voice said to her right. 

She could only moan in response as she lay slack in her bonds. She closed her eyes in pain but squeaked in fear and surprise when something soft made contact with her skin. She shied away from it in fear and she whimpered. The soft material left her with a jump. 

"Kagome, it's ok, it's me Ginta." he said quietly. 

"G-ginta?" she questioned. 

"Yeah, it's ok Kagome, we'll get you down." 

Kagome felt the rope holding her feet to the tree loosen and release her. The soft material made it's way around her as her hands were broken free and she fell limply into someone's arms. 

"Kagome? What's wrong?" she heard another voice ask. She recognized the voice as coming from Hakkaku. 

She moaned back and she was lowered into an embrace on the forest floor. She opened her eyes to see two blurs looking down at her. 

"Kami Ginta, look at those bruises on her face. He must have hit her hard" Hakkaku said. 

Kagome's head was lifted up and she saw a large blur near her face. 

"Kagome, how many fingers do you see." Ginta asked. 

She tried to focus but was unable to. "Uhhh six?" she asked wearily. 

The hand was taken away from her face with a sigh of disappointment. She relaxed more and felt like falling into a peaceful sleep. She was abruptly shaken. 

"Kagome! Don't fall asleep! You have a concussion and if you fall asleep you will most likely not wake up for a very long time. Focus on something Kagome, stay awake." Ginta ordered. 

She opened her half lidded eyes and tried to focus on her surroundings. Blurs of green, brown, grey and white could be seen around her. Kagome thought hard about what to focus on. 

_My pup…That's it focus on my baby…_

She imagined carrying it to term with Kouga by her side, raising it, spending time with her baby, and anything she could think of to keep her focused. 

"What the hell?! What did you do to her!?" 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Kouga had burst into the clearing just as Inuyasha's fist reared back to punch his Kagome in the stomach. He ran forward with demon speed, caught and clenched the hand that dare hurt him mate and pup. He growled loudly at the hanyou and kicked him across the clearing. 

"Ginta, Hakkaku, get Kagome," he ordered. 

The two ookami demons rushed to their sisters side as Kouga walked to the recovering hanyou with clenched fists. 

"You dare touch my mate dog turd!" Kouga growled. 

Inuyasha stumbled up and growled back, not even resorting to words. He glared at the ookami demon before attacking promptly. 

Kouga was ready for the punch that flew for his face and moved at the last second. He moved his head to the left and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, twisting his hand behind his back, trapped his other hand and pushed him to the ground. Kouga straddled Inuyasha's back, effectively disabling him, so that he couldn't do any more damage than he already had. Kouga knew that despite what Inuyasha had just tried to do. Kagome would not want him harmed. 

The hanyou struggled underneath Kouga's holdings with no avail. Kouga was holding down firm and he leaned down to whisper into Inuyasha's ear. 

"For Kagome's sake, I'm not going to kill you for you stupidity. I also know that your not in your right mind and that your hanyou side would regret what you are doing now, so for your own good you have to turn back." 

A loud growl was his answer before a gruff voice said, "Fuck you!" and the body began to struggle once again. 

Kouga sighed and held firm onto his prisoner. 

"Kouga! Kouga!" 

He looked up to see a fire neko flying in the sky with two humans and a kit on his back. Kouga watched them land and jump off of the large cat. 

Sango rushed forward with Inuyasha's sword. 

"Here Kouga, this should turn him back to normal." 

She leaned down and placed the sword in Inuyasha's right hand. Immediately the growls died down and crimson eyes turned to soft amber. A confused look crossed his features before anger and frustration came forth. 

"What the hell! Get off me ya mangy flea bag!" 

Kouga quickly got up and off the hanyou, who proceeded to jump up and dust himself off. He looked up, clearly annoyed. 

"What the hell are you doing here wolf?!" 

Kouga frowned. "Me? These are my lands dog shit, you're in my territory." 

"Your lands, what the hell am I doin here?" he asked more to himself than anyone else. He looked around the clearing. He saw the houshi, taijia and kit along with kouga but where was…. 

He gasp as his gaze landed on Kagome. He turned to Kouga and growled. 

"What the hell?! What did you do to her?!" he yelled. 

Kouga took on a look on anger. "How dare you! I would never harm my mate! I saved her from YOU!" 

Inuyasha looked shocked and devastated at the same time. 

"N-no I wou-wouldn't do that." 

Kouga huffed in response and walked away leaving a disbelieving hanyou behind him. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Kagome was starting to lose the battle to stay awake. No matter what Hakkaku and Ginta did, she got drowsier by the minute. 

"Kagome! Kagome!" Ginta yelled but he received no answer, only a blank look. "Dammit!" he cursed. He reached down and cradled her into his arms and shaking her slightly. 

"What is going on?" Kouga said as he approached his mate, friends and Kagome's friends, kneeling down beside Kagome and Ginta. 

"She's having trouble staying conscious. We need to get her to a healer and fast." Hakkaku reported to his friend and leader. 

Kouga took one look at Kagome and a frown marred his face. He held back pure rage towards the hanyou when he saw her bruises, so he settled on growling. Both of her cheeks and temples were deep shades of purples and blues with the occasional green blotches. His growl grew when Kagome moaned in pain and slipped further into unconsciousness. He strode forward quickly and picked her up as gently as he could and disappearing in a whirlwind of dust, leaving the others behind to wonder what would become of their friend and sister. 

He made it to the den in no time flat, which was good for Kagome. As soon as he passed the waterfall she woke up a little from the rush of cold water, but she still did not gain full awareness. He called for one of his men to send for the best healer of the pack and tell them to go to his chambers as he walked away with his mate. 

Through the short tunnels, he walked before reaching his and Kagome's room. He quickly walked through the door and laid her on their furs. With the gentleness of a butterfly, he caressed her battered face. 

"Don't give up on us Kagome, stay strong" he praised her. 

No reply came from the fragile form on the bed and it worried him to no end. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

It didn't take long for the healer to arrive, in which case, she ushered Kouga out so she could work. It took only ten minutes before she came out saying that Kagome would be fine. 

"What about-" Kouga began. 

A hand held into the air stopped his next worlds as she said. "The pup is more than healthy" she smiled. 

Kouga smiled and quickly rushed past the healer into his chambers where his mate was sitting up, looking straight at him. 

"Hey Kouga" she greeted cheerfully, despite the trauma she just received. 

Kouga walked to her and embraced her tightly yet gently. 

"Kagome" he sighed happily. "Thank kami your alright. I thought I would lose you again." 

The raven-haired girl smiled and placed a hand onto his cheek. "I'll never leave you Kouga. I love you to much to do that to you." 

He smiled and climbed onto the bed with his mate "I love you too Kagome" Giving her a quick sensual kiss, they lay down on the furs and fell fast asleep with both of their hands on Kagome's stomach. 


	6. A Family Complete

It has been eight months since that day and now everything was worked out and completely peaceful. 

Kagome was currently sleeping in her bedchambers. Lately she had been extremely tired and felt stressed over all of the people constantly watching her. The only time she was left alone was in their bedchambers, so she spent most of her time there. 

She knew Kouga would be worked and even more overprotective if he knew how much stress she felt, and she knew he didn't need that right now. 

Her eyes slowly opened to see the surroundings of their chambers. Sighing contently she attempted to sit up but a pain made itself known in her back. 

_Oh great another backache, just what I need._

She stayed still trying to will it away, but it simply faded. 

_Well that was quick, but I think I'll go sneak to the hot springs just in case._

Slowly pulling herself up from the bed, she gathered a thick fur to use for a towel and some herbs used for cleaning since she ran out of soap and shampoo a few months ago. 

She slipped from her room, down several caves and into the hot springs without anyone seeing her, which meant she'd get the time alone that she needed. 

_Thank goodness._

As quick as she could, she stripped and slowly lowered herself into the water. She relaxed her body only to receive another sharp pain in her back. 

"Ung" she grunted. 

_What the hell is with this backache! Does it just decide to pop up when it wants too!_ Kagome sighed. _At least it's not as painful in the water._

After the pain subsided she cleaned her body and washed her hair out before the pain hit her again only worse, longer and more to the front. 

"Ah!" she cried softly. 

"Mama?" 

"S-S-Shippou? Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked shakily. 

"I went to your room but you weren't there, so I was looking for you." he answered. 

"O-oh well I-I'm here Shippou, ok?" she said clenching her eyes shut. 

"Mama, what's wrong?" 

""N-Nothing Shippou." She breathed. "I'm fine." 

Shippou approached her quickly. "No it's not! Your acting as if your hurt, please tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded. 

Kagome sighed as the pain died down. "It's just a backache Shippou, nothing to worry about, I get them a lot." 

"Well, I still think I should tell otou-san" he said rushing off. 

"No wait Shippou! It's nothing to worry him over!" she yelled, but he just kept running. 

"Great" she muttered. 

She quietly rested with her head back against the side of the spring. She knew Kouga would barge in to see if she was ok. 

_In three…two…one…_

"Kagome?" 

_Right on time_ she thought with a chuckle. 

"Yes Kouga?" she inquired innocently, looking up to see him towering over her, looking concerned. 

"What's wrong? Shippou said you were in pain?" 

Kagome sighed. "Yes Kouga, but it's just a backache, nothing more." 

He leaned down and grabbed her around the chest raising her up out of the water and into his lap. He rubbed her back the best he could to ease the pain she described. 

"Why didn't you tell me your back hurt koi?" he asked slightly hurt. 

Kagome simply smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "It's nothing Kouga, backaches are normal, I just didn't want to worry you." she said hugging him. "You have plenty on your agenda already." 

Kouga hugged her. "I'll always worry over you, no matter what." he smiled. 

She returned his warm smile only to gasp and hug him tighter as the pain made itself known again. 

"What Kagome? What's wrong?" he quickly asked. 

She moaned at a high-pitched holding back a cry. He searched her over and found nothing physically wrong, and placed a hand on her stomach to try to sense anything wrong with the pup. He found her abdomen to be tense and hard. He gasped and let her squeeze him until her grip let up and he pried her away to look into her eyes. 

"Kagome, did you ever consider that you might be in labor?" 

Her face immediately showed distress. "N-No! It's too early" she said and with no warning she began to cry. 

Kouga hugged her and rubbed her back. "It's ok Kagome. Pups come earlier than expected sometimes. It's nothing to be upset over, please calm down," he pleaded. 

"I-I'm scared" she confessed. 

He immediately made a soft growling noise to calm her and continued until her sobs died down. 

"It's ok Kagome, I'll be with you all the way." he comforted. 

Kagome nodded into Kouga's shoulder and he quickly made his choice to go to their quarters. He reached over, grabbed the large bear fur to cover her up, and tucked her in tightly. Placing his hand under her legs and another on her back, he lifted her up and walked them to their quarters, slowly, so that he did not hurt her in anyway. He entered their quarters with his whimpering mate and quickly set her down on their bed, kissing her brow. 

"I'll be right back Kagome, I have to go get Mikani, ok?" he asked. 

Kagome nodded and watched him go. She lay back onto her side of the bed and relaxed for as long as she could before the pain hit her hard. 

With a whimper of pain, she started to breathe hard and grip the furs underneath her. Out of instinct, her legs bent, opening herself as she gripped her stomach with both hands. A soft shuffle of feet and a dip into the furs, signaled Kouga's return. 

"Shhh, it'll be ok" he said rubbing her tense stomach. 

Another dip in their bed showed that their midwife had made herself present. 

"Lord Kouga, I suggest you sit behind you mate for comfort, just as we talked about." she said. 

Kouga nodded and did as suggested. By the time he was situated, Kagome's contraction ended and you could easily see the sweat off her face. 

"Alright Kagome," the midwife said softly, "I'm just going to check you to make sure where we are, ok?" 

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded and Kouga kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. Mikani lifted the bottom of the furs off Kagome and began her examination. Kagome breathed deeply through it to dull some of the pain. Kouga again let off the soft growl and rubbed her large stomach. Mikani stopped and pulled back, covering her patient back up. 

"Well Kagome you're only a little ways there. The opening is barely split." 

Kagome groaned as Kouga simply put on a concerned face. 

"What does that mean?" he asked. 

"It means," Kagome interjected, "that I'm going to be in labor for too damn long!" 

Kouga hugged her in order to calm her down. 

"Kagome I suggest you get as much rest as you can." Mikani told her. 

Kagome regarded her for a moment before nodding and silently laying against Kouga's chest falling into the deep slumber. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Kagome yelled as she gave a blood curdling scream. 

Kouga winced at the loud screaming, but he held her as tight as he could, trying to comfort his mate in her time of pain. 

When Kagome reached her twelve-hour mark, Mikani pronounced much to Kagome's happiness, that she could start pushing. 

Now it was the fourteenth hour and Kagome was near to exhausted. He wiped the sweat off her face and gave off his comforting growl as Kagome cried from her pain. Mikani was currently at the end of the bed checking Kagome's condition. 

"Alright Kagome, I can feel the pup's head, just a few more pushes then your done." 

Kagome nodded through her hard breathing and Kouga smiled. He nudged her side of her head affectionately. 

"Do you hear that Kagome, our pup is almost here. I'm very proud of you and for what your doing." 

Kagome smiled despite her current condition and she felt another approaching contraction. It hit her with a large force, causing her to cry out. 

"Push Kagome!" Mikani ordered. 

With that command, she pushed with all her strength that she could. 

"Good Kagome, very good. Keep going." The midwife praised. 

Kagome clenched the arm around her waist, helping her sit up as she felt her opening stretch to accommodate the pup's head. 

"Ahh!" she cried as the pup began to emerge into the world. With the last of her push. She felt the head slip passed her hips and she let out a sigh of relief mixed with sobs. 

"Very good Kagome, you've passed the head, now I'm going to help you pass the shoulders, alright?" 

Kagome nodded and waited for her next contraction. As she was in the middle of delivery, she did not have to wait long and she began pushing. 

Her eyes clenched as she felt the shoulders. It hurt worse than passing the head. She felt Mikani stretch her more by putting a few fingers between her and the pup. She jumped at the pressured pain and yelped as more fingers were added. 

"I know Kagome, but keep going. The pups just about here." 

With her last bit of adrenaline, she pushed the pup passed her hips and felt it slip from her body. Angry wails echoed through the cave as the pup was taken from its warm home. 

Kagome and Kouga immediately became tearful as their first born cried to its hearts content. 

Mikani whisked the pup to the other side of the room, in order to clean it to give to the overwhelmed parents. 

Kouga hugged Kagome and kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered. "I love you, Kagome." 

"I love you too." She said tiredly. 

A cleared throat turned their attention to their left. "Lord Kouga, Lady Kagome, I want you to meet you son." 

Kagome's arms immediately opened for her pup. Mikani happily handed the boy to its mother and watched the new family interact. Kagome cuddled the child to her chest and moved the blanket to view their son. 

A small bush of pitch black hair could be seen on the top of his head as well as a tail behind him. His eyes were already open and he peered at his parents with piercing blue eyes. However, what caught Kagome's most attention was his full demon ears and mouthful of fangs. 

"H-He's full demon?" Kagome questioned her midwife. 

Mikani nodded. "I believe that your miko heritage is responsible for such an outcome." 

Kagome thought for a moment before nodding in acceptance. She turned around, noticing her mate's silence. "Kouga?" 

He was staring at the pup with loving eyes. "He's so tiny" he breathed. 

Kagome couldn't help but smile and snuggle into his chest as her mate softly ran a finger over the black curls on their son's head. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. 

Kagome yawned and slowly fell asleep in her mate's arms, fully content and happy. Soon their newborn son fell into a slumber, leaving Kouga the only one awake. 

"Goodnight Kagome," he sighed and looked to his son. "Goodnight Keitaro."

* * *

**There we go the end of Venerable Cede!**

**Hope you liked it:D**


End file.
